In the Course of a Night
by Nagia
Summary: It's a normal, if hectic, night for the Titans. Semichronological narrated by all five characters. Follows a tarot sequence The King of Swords, the High Priestess, the Fool, the Chariot, the Three of Swords


IN THE COURSE OF A NIGHT

(The King of Swords) **Go**   
_This card can show us a time in our life where we _seek justice and symmetry_, either within ourselves or in those around us. Or as in all the court cards, this card can announce the presence of an individual coming into our life who has these qualities of _authority and a sense of justice overriding personal commitments.

He does not want to turn his back. Honor insists, in fact, that he does not. Well, the honor as his father taught him. Not the strange honor that he learned as a vigilante. That honor, he would just as soon cast aside with his cape or his mask.

But he watches, the lenses of his mask hiding the fact that he stares into the shadows, not at the rising flames, and his lips move.

"Titans. Go."

It is a hard decision to make. It is hard, to be impartial, and he wonders just how his mentor could give commands like this night after night. His chest aches, to sacrifice the saftey and well-being of his team for a mass of people who will only turn around and demand to know why they didn't arrive sooner.

He wonders just how his mentor could give a son those same commands, and then dismisses it. It's not important to the task at hand, and you do the job that's in front of you.

Never question Batman. Never take the Batmobile out for a spin. It's 'yes?', never 'what?', never 'yeah?'. Do the job that's in front of you.

Such is life. Such is justice.

He and the team swing in and begin the tedious task of rescuing civillians. The children, as usual, are the ones who are grateful. And, as usual, the parents demand to know what took them so long.

His cape drapes heavily from his shoulders and he gives the parents a glare that could peel paint from the walls. The effect, he knows, is unsettlingly like that of Batman.

After the fire, there is a villain to stop. Such is life. Such is justice.

Heart heavy: "Titans, go."

* * *

(The High Priestess) **She Sells Sanctuary**   
_The High Priestess _relies less on her connection to the physical world_ to make her judgements and complete tasks and more on her _inner strengths and powerful insight.

As she looks into his eyes, and gives him the smackdown she knows he needs but doesn't want, she realizes that playing this role isn't enough. Sure, he needs it now...

But just because he needs it doesn't make it good for him. He needs something else, something better.

And it is as she looks at him after the fire, after Mad Mod, she realizes that she has nothing else to give.

* * *

(The Fool) **The Joy of Flight**   
_The Fool has little baggage, _little preparation_ and his _only muse_s are the little butterfly people who follow him, representing transformation and change, as well as his _instinct_s _for survival_ that will help him make his way through the weary world. He is _a free spirit, an unformed personality ready to take on anything, climbing_ towards spiritual enlightenment._

She climbs through the air, her body exhulting at the feeling of the wind rushing upon her as she struggles and strains against gravity. She breaks all the laws of Earth physics, she knows. She merely has no care for this fact, her joy making her blood pulse.

She drops down, skimming low across the water, delighting in the spray of the salt and the feeling of cool after that amazing heat in the fire.

She carries Cyborg, as usual, and he is near to panic as her legs sink beneath the water for a few moments. She gives him what he wants by zooming back into the sky and straining herself to fly faster and reach the Tower.

She lands on the roof, and her metallic friend is happy to get away from her. In fact, he leaps from her arms and runs into the tower.

The dark, fleshy part of his face looks faintly green.

She hums the words to that delightful Earth song, "Blue Moon".

* * *

(The Chariot) **I'm Wired and I'm Tired**   
_The Chariot alerts us to the fact that a conflict is arising. However, it also gives us _confidence_ in our ability to _meet it and defeat it. Energy, will power, and resolution_ are available. If all resources are focused on the job at hand the potential for success is high._

Oh god, he wants to moan as he spends most of his time wretching into the toilet bowl. Starfire is INSANE. She's gone suicidal. It's crazy alien time!

He stumbles to his room to recharge, about ready to scramble his circuits.

He knocks into Raven as he moves and she turns, startled.

There could be an altercation. There could. He can see it in the hard glint of her violet eyes, and knows he's got the same look on his face.

They will want to shout at each other, and they will, and then Raven will go in her room and meditate or chant or whatever and blame HIM.

So he doesn't shout. He mumbles, "Sorry", and moves on.

Behind him, Raven stops moving. He doesn't care. He can hear Robin's door slamming, and the sounds coming from the roof indicate Starfire's bizarre dance of boundless joy.

But he's too exhausted to really care that Starfire will keep him awake, or to worry about Beastboy. So he shoves everything away to deal with in the morning.

* * *

(Three of Swords) **And I'm Grinnin' Like a FOOL**   
_This card tells us life at this point is _"darkest before the dawn."_ This is a very bleak and barren card, but even the _best love carries heartache_ and as _life goes on_ we are _renewed_ and are able to find _solace_ and comfort beyond the pain. The good memories surface from beyond the bad; you take these experiences with you for future growth._/

He could grin and laugh Raven's comments off as well-deserved. He knows he could.

But he doesn't. Instead, he sits down at the lowest point of the island and skips rocks into the ocean, the spray of the salt tasting even worse than when a nosebleed drains down your throat, or when you've been crying.

He'll get up soon, he knows. He'll arise from his favorite rock, enter the Tower, and face them all. He'll try to deal with them, because he has to. Because, somehow, he's come to love this team every bit as much as the Doom Patrol. Possibly even more.

Sometimes, he really hates his life. And sometimes, he never notices it.

* * *


End file.
